dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra |image = Cassandra.jpg |px = 258px |longtitle = |title=Seeker |class=Warrior |specialization |quests= |gender = Female |race = Human |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran Chantry Seeker that is interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas.article at GameStar.de, English Translation by Google Translate Involvement Cassandra approaches Varric after Hawke has become Champion and interrogates him on behalf of the Chantry. Result I'm doing your mom ^^ Quotes * (To Varric) "Don't lie to me, you knew him even before he became the Champion!" * (To Varric) "Time to start talking dwarf! They tell me you're good at it." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" Trivia * Some people may recognize the eye on Cassandra's Armor as the Eye of Providence, which is an important symbol to many real world religions including Christianity, Buddhism, and Egyptian Mythology. Wikipedia Article on the Eye of Providence The Symbol is one of the most well known symbols used by the Freemasons for whom it serves as a reminder that God is always watching over them. The most well known use of the eye however is it's depiction on the reverse side of the Great Seal of the United States where it is framed by the words "Annuit cœptis" meaning "He approves (or has approved) our undertaking(s)". It's highly likely that in Thedas it is the Symbol of The Seekers and as such represents the watchful eye of The Maker or The Andrastian Chantry. ** The "Eye" symbol on Cassandra's armor is also somewhat similar to the symbol of the city of Neverwinter from the Dungeons and Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. Article on Neverwinter at the Forgotten Realms Wikia Those who have played BioWares games Neverwinter Nights and Neverwinter Nights II are likely quite familiar with the symbol. **In the Circle Tower's library, during Witch Hunt, there is a book called "On Hammers and Witches: A History", wherein details of ancient Orlesian text dates from the early days of the Andrastian Chantry, covers a war on heretics of the old Imperium. There are also pictures of robed men cowering before figures bearing a symbol of a black eye in a sunburst. Most likely this is the symbol of the Nevarran royal family. * The Pentaghast family (of which Cassandra is a member) is the royal family of Nevarra and a family of dragon hunters Post by David Gaider on the BioWare Forums * According to a statement made by Dragon Age II's Executive Producer Mark Darrah, the development team is thinking about having Cassandra play a major role in Dragon Age III. Readers should keep in mind however that DAIII has not yet been officially announced by BioWare or EA Games and while they may already be working on ideas for it details like that may be subject to change. ZAM's Interview with Dragon Age 2's Mark Darrah *Her hair color changed during development from white to black. Gallery Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Cassandra in "Rise to Power" trailer Cass1.png|Close up of Cassandra 1222.png|Cassandra threatening Varric Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Chantry members Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty